


Sterek Drabble #4

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sterek Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Derek needs some time to just be bleh, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: the-graceful-dahlia asked:In case it didnt go through I'll resend. If it did. Ignore me. Lol. "Does someone need a hug?" For sterek. Because..lol.~This went super angsty with a fluffy end. I regret nothing.





	Sterek Drabble #4

Stiles is used to Derek getting in these funks from time to time. He gets them himself on occasion. The current one that Derek was in had consisted of the wolf skulking around the house listening to the iPod that Stiles got him for Christmas the year before while he looks out the window at the Forrest surrounding the new Hale house and looks… well.. just damn sad.

It sucks. 

What Stiles isn’t used to is Derek actually approaching him while in such a mood and initiating any contact outside of a good morning kiss and cuddling in bed at night. 

He’s on the couch, tv playing some netflix series. Derek wanders in, earbuds in hand and not in his ears for a change, and focus on the screen as he sits down on the sofa beside Stiles. He still has that look in his eyes, the one Stiles knows means he isn’t back to normal yet. But he leans into Stiles’ side and lets Stiles lace their fingers together when their hands brush.

Derek stays close to him for the rest of the day after that. Even going so far as to stand behind him in the kitchen that evening when Stiles is cooking them dinner. 

He hums to himself, some song that got stuck in his head a few days ago, and nearly jumps when Derek’s forehead rests on his shoulder. He looks back, a little surprised when Derek picks it up and has a different look in his eyes. One Stiles knows well.

“Does someone need a hug?” Stiles asks, a smile spreading on his lips. He doesn’t need an answer, he’s already turning and wrapping his arms around Derek and pulling him close.

The larger man practically melts into him and Stiles is grateful for those hours spent at the gym and training with the pack because damn Derek is heavy when he sags into you.

“You think you’re starting to come out of it?” Stiles murmurs into the side of Derek’s neck as he brings a hand up to card through soft black hair.

A heavy sigh leaves the wolf and Derek nods. “Yeah… Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) and send a prompt <3


End file.
